


excessivamente emocional: em defesa de cho chang

by FallDownDead



Series: we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within - tradução [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Cho chorou e ela sobreviveu às cruéis bofetadas de Pansy Parkinson sobre um menino morto. Ela derramou lágrimas e ela passou em todas as suas aulas, manteve-se em dia com Quadribol, assistiu amigos de tempos bons se dispersarem no vento frio. Ela ficou muito boa em não verbalmente conjurar lenços e ela se juntou à AD contra o desejo de seus pais.Eles haviam lhe dito para se comportar, implorado a ela, ordenado a ela, enquanto a ameaça de trevas do mundo se agarrava perto mesmo dentro de Hogwarts, e Cho saiu para um pequeno bar em Hogsmeade e escreveu seu nome na lista de Hermione.Espero que alguém em AD tenha dito a Cho que ela deveria ter sido colocada na Grifinória.Espero que ela tenha rido na cara deles, muito.Integridade. Verdade. Honra. Dedicação. Esses eram os princípios de sua Casa, de azul e bronze, a águia chamada decorvo(chamada denerd, chamada dearrogante, chamada de tantas coisas que não eram seu nome). Coragem era apenas um jeito de ser herói.





	excessivamente emocional: em defesa de cho chang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [overemotional: in defense of cho chang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854957) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Vamos falar sobre como Cho chorou em História da Magia (durante o lento zumbido de Binns), em boxes de banheiros (Myrtle espiava e isso era às vezes o suficiente para sobressaltar Cho ao ponto de dar risinhos úmidos), em sua cama de dossel (feitiços silenciadores lançados em volta dela, mas Marietta se esgueirava de qualquer jeito, revirava os olhos e lhe dava um pouco de chocolate), atrás de estufas, na Floresta, sob tarefas escolares e cartas para casa.

Cho chorou e ela sobreviveu às cruéis bofetadas de Pansy Parkinson sobre um menino morto. Ela derramou lágrimas e ela passou em todas as suas aulas, manteve-se em dia com Quadribol, assistiu amigos de tempos bons se dispersarem no vento frio. Ela ficou muito boa em não verbalmente conjurar lenços e ela se juntou à AD contra o desejo de seus pais.

Eles haviam lhe dito para se comportar, implorado a ela, ordenado a ela, enquanto a ameaça de trevas do mundo se agarrava perto mesmo dentro de Hogwarts, e Cho saiu para um pequeno bar em Hogsmeade e escreveu seu nome na lista de Hermione.

Espero que alguém em AD tenha dito a Cho que ela deveria ter sido colocada na Grifinória.

Espero que ela tenha rido na cara deles, muito.

Integridade. Verdade. Honra. Dedicação. Esses eram os princípios de sua Casa, de azul e bronze, a águia chamada de _corvo_ (chamada de _nerd_ , chamada de _arrogante_ , chamada de tantas coisas que não eram seu nome). Coragem era apenas um jeito de ser herói.

Espero que Luna tenha flutuado para a órbita de Cho e Cho tenha flutuado para a dela. Espero que Luna tenha mandado aviõezinhos de papel por cima de boxes de banheiros quando Cho estava chorando neles e a levado para ver testrálios.

Talvez Cho tenha guinchado na primeira vez que viu seu testrálio, por causa das histórias de terror de sua mãe, ou simplesmente porque ela mantinha suas reações na sua manga. Mas espero que ela tenha se congelado antes de fugir. Espero que Cho tenha prendido a respiração e deixado seu coração se acalmar. Espero que ela tenha pensado que eles eram lindos, no fim, essas criaturas ossudas que apenas apareciam para os de luto.

Eles não são criaturas de morte, esses cavalos esqueléticos e seus temperamentos doces. Eles são criaturas de vida. Eles são para aqueles que foram deixados para trás.

Espero que Cho tenha acreditado quando Luna tocou um mindinho em sua bochecha e lhe dito solenemente que lágrimas eram dádivas. “Elas alimentam aves biblerentes,” Luna explicou, e contou a Cho o quão generosa ela era por compartilhar tantas.

Cho era uma dos poucos membros da AD a produzir um patrono corpóreo. O dela era um cisne, um emblema de graça, de beleza, de amantes, um pássaro com músculos densos e um temperamento terrível que é romantizado para ser doce e inútil. Eles vão atacá-los, os cisnes, se vocês chegarem perto demais de seus ninhos. Eles têm dentes.

Que tipo de pensamentos felizes era necessário para criar um cisne prateado para defendê-la de sonhos ruins? Dementadores são desespero, eles são pesar, o tipo de pesar que rouba a sua alma antes de matá-lo.

O pesar de Cho não era aquele tipo de pesar. O dela era o pesar dos vivos. Ela estava voando e aprendendo e amando e, sim, chorando. Cedric não estava. Seu lindo mundo, aos quinze anos, fora quebrado. Era mais sombrio do que qualquer um havia lhe avisado, mas ela estava se acostumando a isso. Ela estava crescendo. Às vezes isso leva algumas lágrimas.

Luto não é altruísta. Nós não choramos pelos mortos. Nós choramos pelos vivos – o que podia ter sido e a tragédia que é. Nós choramos porque nossos corações estão se partindo. Não é altruísta, mas nós também não somos.

Cho construiu um patrono brilhante de velhos, calorosos dias, com o último beijo de Cedric, mas também a mão macia de sua mãe em sua testa, ter encontrado Marietta e seus olhos revirando no primeiro dia no trem. Ela construiu-o com coisas de depois da queda também, porque alegria em meio à tristeza tem um gosto diferente: alimentando testrálios com Luna e o dia em que um potro ossudo se enrolou em seu colo; cervejas amanteigadas com a AD, esse reluzente bando de crianças que queriam salvar pessoas.

No ano após a morte de Cedric, Cho assistiu suas velhas amizades fracassarem uma a uma. Eles desapareceram, os amigos que estavam aqui por suas vitórias, sua beleza, suas conquistas.

Ela continuava a perder partidas para Ginny Weasley, afinal de contas. Cho se esqueceu de colocar sua maquiagem alguns dias (imagina!) porque ela sabia que ia manchá-la até o meio-dia. Ela não estava mais saindo com o maior solteirão da Lufa-Lufa, mas ainda estava de mãos dadas com seu fantasma de muitas maneiras.

Tão desagradável, tão impróprio, para uma menina bonita com mais de quinze anos. Como ousa ela manchar aquelas lindas bochechas. Como ousa.

Amigos caiam como moscas instáveis, mas Marietta Edgecombe permaneceu, cínica e exausta. Marietta surtava com as cartas de casa e seguia Cho para aula, para festas do pijama sussurradas, para Hogsmeade e Armada de Dumbledore.

Cho vinha cambaleando por um ano, e Marietta nunca a deixara cair sequer uma vez. Cho não iria evitá-la ao primeiro sinal de fraqueza.

Vamos falar sobre como eles tentaram marcar Marietta pelo resto de sua vida, por trair a AD, por ceder diante das ameaças de uma mulher vestida de rosa enlouquecida com poder.

Como ousa Marietta não ter tido a força deles, ou suas circunstâncias? Como ousa Cho não abandonar seus amantes e seus amigos quando eles a decepcionam? Como ousa ela permanecer forte em suas convicções, e em suas emoções também?

A Armada de Dumbledore era para ser para os oprimidos, os amedrontados, para ensinar pessoas que não podiam lutar por si mesmas a como fazer guerra.

Bom, Marietta estava amedrontada. Ela tinha uma mãe em meio a uma zona de guerra. Dolores Umbridge lançava ameaças junto de sua porcelana de padrões rosa e sorria.

Você acharia que Harry Potter entenderia, esse menino que vinha de debaixo de uma escada. Você acharia que ele entenderia os terrores não dos monstros de debaixo da sua cama, mas os terrores dos rostos sorridentes dos monstros na luz do sol da cozinha.

Coragem é um privilégio. Coragem é uma escolha, mas é também um privilégio, essa força, essa certeza, essa dádiva. Integridade é uma escolha e Cho Chang a escolheu, parada ali e ousando um segundo grupo de amigos a abandoná-la como uma meia molhada por ter a audácia de clamar misericórdia pela alma de uma garota amedrontada presa entre escolhas terríveis.

 _DEDO-DURO_ , as espinhas através do rosto de Marietta gritavam e Cho queria gritar de volta _criança_ , porque isso é o que eles eram, crianças brincando com jogos grandes demais para elas. Mas eles nunca seriam grandes o suficiente. Nenhum de nós, nem Dumbledore, nem Harry Potter, nem Marietta Edgecombe, seria grande o suficiente para esse mundo quebrado. Nós só temos que viver nele e fazer nossos patronos crescerem fortes.

\--

Dê-me a história de Cho Chang, que lutou por seu mundo. Conte-me como ela contrabandeou nascidos-trouxa pelo seu apartamento no Beco Diagonal naquele último ano, enquanto ela cuidava da caixa registradora na Floreios e Borrões com panfletos pró-Ministério apoiados no balcão.

Conte-me como Comensais da Morte viam-na chorando silenciosamente na pausa para o almoço e como eles também pensavam que isso significa que ela era fraca.

Conte-me como quando Hogwarts e os restos cobertos de cicatrizes da Armada de Dumbledore soaram os alarmes, Cho veio. Ela moveu de volta por passagens escondidas de um lar que deixou de amá-la quando ela deixou de ser impecavelmente bonita.

Suas crianças ergueram-se em defesa de Hogwarts e Cho estava entre elas, com seu Feitiço Estuporante que Harry havia lhe ensinado e todas as maldições que ele não havia. Talvez suas bochechas estivessem úmidas, talvez suas mãos tremessem quando se depararam com o corpo caído de Lavender, mas ela estava de pé, essa criança da Corvinal, e ela lutou.

Se alguém a tivesse chamado de corajosa, ela teria rido.

Conte-me sobre Cho depois da guerra, reconstruindo o castelo com suas mãos cansadas e varinhas doendo; Cho sentando com Parvati e deixando-a chorar por causa de Lavender; sentando com Luna, que não derramava uma lágrima, apenas escrevia os nomes dos mortos em luzes faiscantes aos seus pés e cantarolava um pouco desafinada. Cho tinha um bom feitiço para conjurar lenços e ela ensinou-o para quem quer que precisasse.

A maldição no rosto de Marietta era mais mesquinha que traição de Marietta jamais fora. A maldição era a birra de uma criança quando o mundo recusava a ser tão branco e preto quanto Hermione queria que ele fosse, o bom e o mau quebrados de linhas retas.

Havia apenas os assustados e os imprudentes, aqui, apenas os sábios e os egoístas. Havia apenas crianças, de verdade, todos eles crianças tentando aprender como serem adultos. E Hermione, sofrendo, furiosa, havia tentando escrever aquelas linhas marcantes de bom e mau no belo rosto de Marietta.

Mas elas se encontrariam de novo depois: uma Hermione que vira Ron partir em sua pior hora, e uma Cho que vira uma guerra em corredores de pedra que ela parara de chamar de _abençoados_ no dia em que Cedric morrera.

Elas lutaram a mesma guerra, porque elas sempre estiveram lutando a mesma guerra. Hermione é corajosa e Cho é honesta, mas Hermione tem sabedoria guardada embaixo da língua e Cho tem ousadia duramente ganha no fundo de seu estômago. Elas têm um lugar para se encontrar nesse velho campo de batalha.

Conte-me sobre Hermione, seu braço entalhado com _sangue-ruim_ por Bellatrix, vindo encontrar a ela e a Marietta. Conte-me sobre como Hermione remendou a maldição no rosto de Marietta e levou-a para tomar chá muito desconfortável, e como ela não remendou seu próprio entalhe, apenas roçou os dedos sob o padrão das letras. Você nem sempre pode escolher suas cicatrizes, mas às vezes você pode se recusar a deixá-las.

Vamos falar sobre como isso supostamente era para ser um dos pecados de Cho, que ela ousara ficar ao lado de uma amedrontada, falível garota e se recusara a dilacerá-la por seus erros.

Integridade. Honra. Esses são os princípios de sua casa.

Vamos falar sobre Cho depois da guerra. Vamos falar sobre como nenhum deles realmente deixou-a para trás.

Cho assistiu às crianças do ano seguinte passarem pela porta da livraria, vagarem pelas prateleiras com suas mãos firmemente agarradas às de seus pais. A classe desse ano não era tão pequena quanto à dos anos anteriores, o ano da Armada de Dumbledore, o ano da Guerra de Hogwarts, mas o mundo bruxo ainda era um lugar aterrorizado, mesmo se menos aterrorizante.

Eles largavam pilhas de livros em seu balcão e ela escorregaria bugigangas Weasley em meio às suas compras. Ela via a porta fechar atrás deles, essas jovens crianças se acotovelando carregando o peso de um ano de conhecimento. Ela pensou _isso é pelo o que nós lutamos_.

Cho sairia para jantar com as gêmeas Patil, falar sobre empregos e namorados e namoradas, de como essas duas sabiam melhor do que qualquer um sobre a dolorosamente precisa linha entre coragem e honra, entre bravura e verdade. Mas quando a porta do restaurante bateu, elas todas pularam, suas varinhas subitamente prontas em mãos apertadas.

Hermione começou a se esconder por horas nos fundos da Floreios e Borrões com sua papelada. Ela tinha se tornado relevante o suficiente no Ministério para mal conseguir respirar sem dez peticionários e oponentes raivosos baterem em sua porta com sua adorável pequena placa.

“Só quero trabalhar,” Hermione contou a Cho quando ela trouxe de volta duas canecas de chocolate quente e seu próprio trabalho de contabilidade depois que a loja fechou no fim da tarde.

“Você meio que se inscreveu para isso,” Cho apontou.

O chocolate quente estava bom, rico, doce, e lembrava ambas da época em que os irmãos Creevey haviam compartilhado o pacote de cuidados de sua mãe com toda a AD, fazendo doces chocolates quentes no pequeno fogão que a Sala Precisa alegremente fornecera. Eles haviam sido tão pequenos então, crianças.

Cho olhou para Hermione, cabelo volumoso preso para trás e seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes enquanto ela trabalhava na nova lei que mandaria metade dos bruxos berrando na sua porta da frente.

Hermione havia sempre sido corajosa assim. Isso a havia empurrado para cicatrizes e crueldade tanto quanto a havia empurrado para salvar o mundo. Todas aquelas crianças, aglomeradas em volta de um pequeno fogão, inalando chocolate, elas não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas nós também não. Nós todos só fazemos o nosso melhor.

Às vezes Cho dava as chaves de sua loja para seus assistentes e desaparecia. Seus pais tinham uma pequena casa no litoral perto do Chalé das Conchas, onde os céus cinza faziam a melancolia parecer bonita em vez de triste. Luna a mandava cartões postais do mundo inteiro e às vezes Cho iria voar e visitá-la em algum pico para encontrar monstros invisíveis.

Às vezes ela só entrava em um carro – um de verdade, do tipo que seu avô trouxa usaria para dirigi-la em velhos, quentes sábados. Era um pouco como voar, o rugido sob seus pés, o mundo todo se abrindo diante dela. Ela dirigiria, para longe de lugares onde seus amigos a chamariam de grifinória honorária e encarariam, chocados, quando ela se agarrasse a seus próprios ideais invés dos valores deles.

Cho iria para cinemas trouxas, para museus e longas caminhadas. Ela iria para lanchonetes, se inclinaria para trás, e ouviria pessoas comuns falarem sobre TV e política e bebês. Alguns dias ela queria respirar o mundo.

Tristeza não é isolada a histórias de heróis. Maravilha, luz e vida não estão fora do alcance daqueles que não conseguem conjurar patronos.

As crianças continuaram a vir, ano após ano, largando Bathilda Bagshot e poções básicas na frente dela, e então na frente de seus novos colegas de trabalho, e eventualmente seus empregados.

Depois daquele primeiro ano, o mesmo livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era derrubado, deslizado, e colocado no balcão, a mesma capa entediante, informação básica, e prosa ruim – Cho viu o estoque vir cada ano e seu coração se alegrou. Todas as maldições enfraquecem no fim.

\--

Querida Cho, desejo a você não mais meninos corajosos.

Desejo a você amigos que são gentis antes de serem virtuosos, que são amáveis antes de serem infalíveis. Desejo a você alguém que a ame e tenha uma mente questionadora e um coração estável, alguém que tem tempo tanto para lágrimas quanto para risos – porque a vida é ambos.

Mas você sabe disso.

Para o resto de sua vida, para cada dia vívido e cada dia não memoráveis, espero que você chore de alegria tanto quando você derrame lágrimas de pesar. Espero que mesmo se você não o faça, mesmo se suas tristezas pesarem mais que seus amores todos os dias de sua vida, você ainda considerará nenhuma dessas lágrimas um desperdício.

Lágrimas são para os vivos. Você está viva.


End file.
